


Signs

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Learning Sign Language, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, The pairing is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Callum tutors others in sign language so that they can communicate with Amaya.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Signs

~ Signs ~

"Communicating with someone who can't hear you and whose language you don't speak can be frustrating at times." Callum spoke the words out loud as he signed them, for the benefit of his small audience, who were all trying to become more proficient in Katolian sign language. "But it's worth it, especially if you love them."

Among the group were Ezran (who already knew basic signs, but was nowhere near fluent), Kazi (who had book knowledge of the language but little real-life experience with it), Rayla, and Janai.

"Who said anything about love?" Janai asked defensively.

"Of course I love her. She's my aunt," Callum replied. "Anyway, moving on..."

~end~


End file.
